


Cosplay Clothe Swap Shenanigans

by RoughGem



Series: Ouma Family AU [9]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), I find this anime tropes funny and sometimes cute, Really kinda of a guilty pleasure fic, many anime cliches and tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoughGem/pseuds/RoughGem
Summary: Tsumugi was having a cosplay day, and everyone was attending. She manages to get the four Oumas to clothes swap as well, one ends up more embarrassed than anything





	Cosplay Clothe Swap Shenanigans

Cosplay Clothe Swap Shenanigans 

It was the start of summer vacation and Tsumugi had a game for everyone to play. Well, moreover it was dress up, in each other clothes. 

“Isn't that a trope in anime Mugi?” Koi asked as she was in Tsumugi’s cosplay lab. Well, moreover it was just an old storage room that Tsumugi made herself with the money she gets for selling her costumes and awards from conventions 

“Yes indeed Koi! I always wanted to do something this with the class” Tsumugi said 

“And what plans do you have for my cousin?” Koi asked, she still remembered that Tsumugi requested Kuro to do cosplay with her. It was just delayed from his attack 

“Oh a lot really, there are a few white haired characters I think he can pull off. Besides, I honestly want to see him in a dress” Tsumugi said 

“What? A dress? Do recall my cousin's a boy” Koi said, if Tsumugi managed to get her cousin in a dress, man she is not going to let him live it down 

“Yes, buts that's why! His petite figure and longer hair, I could do wonders. No one could even guess he's a boy” Tsumugi started to drool a little now. Koi's getting the suspicion that Tsumugi has some weird obsession of turning Kuro into a trap.

“Geez, Mugi-chan really is one weird otaku” Koi thought 

“I already made outfits for our first one, clotheswap! If you want Koi, you can put yours on first. I'll go get the others, I'm making a special delivery for Kuro” Tsumugi smiled 

Later……… 

Everyone was currently in the the 79th class main room, all dressed in each other's clothes, Angie and Hoshi did not participate since they were out for the day. Torikku, was currently wearing Rantaro’s clothes and Kokichi was dressed up in Shuichi's, based on how it looked, the girls got each other's outfits and the boys got each other's outfits. No weird cross dressing just yet, except that Kuro is still nowhere to be scene. He tried to figure out which outfit he could have on 

Kaede was in Maki’s 

Maki was in Tenko’s 

Tenko was in Kirumi’s 

Kirumi somehow ended up in Miu’s 

Miu was in Maki's 

Koi was in Tsumugi's 

And Himiko was in…. Kuro's? How did that happen? Although Himiko did look kinda cute in Kuro's black hoodie 

He turned his attention to the boys now 

Shuichi was in Kokichi's 

Kaito was in Torikku's 

Rantaro was in Kaito’s 

Korekiyo was in Gonta’s although he still had the mask

Gonta was in Korekiyo’s 

“Kuro! Please come out!” Tsumugi called from the other side of the kitchen door, guess Kuro was hiding in there. Torikku noticed that Tsumugi was dressed in his sister's clothes. So that means 

Kuro had Himiko’s clothes 

No wonder he didn't want to leave, as far as Torikku could tell, the clothes were unaltered, so that means Kuro was in a small red skirt and witch hat. 

“I am not! Not until you get me my clothes back Tsumugi! I'm not leaving” Kuro declared, he kept the door shut 

“Gonta want to see how Kuro looks” Gonta said, so he went over to the door, and pulled it open 

“Gonta! Please, gah! Put me down” Kuro's protesting voice was heard and Gonta now placed down, and held a beet red Kuro, dressed in Himiko's clothes. 

“Awwww! You look so cute!” Tsumugi squealed, honestly, he kinda looked like Himiko with white hair. Torikku turned and looked at Tenko, she seemed to be frazzing out, conflicted probably. 

“Oh! You know what cous?” Kokichi asked with a sly smile 

“What?” Kuro was currently covering his red face with his hands 

“The ones who look good in each overs clothes are lovers~” Kokichi said 

“Just like me and my beloved Saihara-chan” Kokichi declared as he hugged him

“Eh?!???? Kokichi!” Shuichi was blushing and Kaede was giggling. Himiko and Kuro both got even more red 

“Thats-no-Himi-no” Tenko seemed like she was completely short circuiting. 

“Nyehh…..his clothes are comfy” Himiko said, still red as her hair but calmer, Kuro seemed like wanted to hide in a hole. Torikku remembers, Kuro wasn't really the social type, nor was he one with confidence. He was confident in the skills he learned, but he was humble and never boasted. 

“Th-thanks” Kuro stuttered, he was currently moved his hands down to the skirt and tried to pull it lower, trying to cover more as he was still embarrassed. Himiko sat down on a table and lied down

“They’re comfy enough to sleep in, I'm tired” Himiko yawned as she closed her eyes. Kuro was steaming now 

“Um, Tsumugi, you might wanna change his clothes now. He's overheating” Koi pointed out, not only was Kuro beat red, he seemed to be steaming

“Alright, come with me, you won't be in those clothes for much longer” Tsumugi pulled Kuro away, and Koi was giggling. She had taken about a dozen pictures 

“Who knew he would look good in girl clothes” Rantaro said chuckling 

“And Shuichi looks good in my clothes right?” Kokichi asked smiling 

“He does bro, you would make a good member. Have you asked him to join?” Torikku asked 

“Many times, he's still in thinking” Kokichi said as Shuichi tried to wriggle out of Kokichi's hold, Koi just giggled at this 

“May I talk to Saihara-kun please?” Kaede asked, Torikku smiled at her 

“Yeah, Kokichi let him go, let's go see how Kuro's doing” Torikku said with a sly smile, Kokichi let Shuichi go and followed him 

“Kuro? Kuro~ I changed your clothes now” they heard Tsumugi's voice, they peeked in and tried to focus on Kuro's shape, he was all white.

“Yes, sorry. The shorts, aren't they um, a little too short?” Kuro asked, the shorts in question were white, held by a black belt, the shorts only reached to about halfway down his thighs. His entire outfit was white, only colored parts were his small black tie, black belt, and a pair of black shoes. On his waist was also a tan looking sheath with a wide weapon inside presumably

“Yes, buts that's how their styled. I love this show, please tell me you know who it is” Tsumugi's eyes lit up 

“Erm, it's that gem like person right? An-” Kuro was cut off as Tsumugi hugged him 

“Yes! That's exactly right! Let's go show everyone!” Tsumugi squealed as she dragged him out to the room

“Woah! Did you make him a little too bright Mugi? His hair is already as white as it is” Koi said 

“Yes, yes, I get it, but it's the exact reason I did this. Not only does he look the part, he naturally acts it as well. This character has a cold outer demeanor, but is soft and caring for the closest of friends” Tsumugi said 

“I just thought I was quiet” Kuro sweatdropped as he attempted to cover himself up more, not only was he wearing that outfit, but he also wore white gloves that went up to his biceps and white thigh high socks as well 

“What is that though?” Rantaro asked as he pointed to the accessory on his belt 

“A sword of sorts, meant for ice cutting” Kuro explained as he pulled it out. It was made of a shining black material with what seems to be a wooden base, the blade was wide with teeth on the cutting side. Suddenly swung it down on a table, it didn't break it thankfully 

“Prop material, but the same weight as my staff” Kuro suddenly became less embarrassed and more fascinated by the mock weapon he was holding 

“Okay, Tsumugi take him out of that, he's getting immersed!” Koi warned, Tsumugi tapped his shoulder and he followed her back to the changing room 

“Tenko? Tenko? Tenko~” Koi called again, she ran back to where the aikido master passed out and started poking her cheek 

“Huh? What?” Tenko jumped up again 

“Glad your functional again” Koi said, she turned and saw that Himiko was still sleeping in Kuro's hoodie 

“So that was interesting” Kokichi said as both he and Torikku walked out again, Torikku was playing with the metal bracelets on his wrists 

“I will admit, Himiko looks good in Kuro's hoodie. Kuro looks like the youngest of you four honestly” Kaede said 

“Yeah, the second oldest is the youngest looking. It's kinda funny, he always looked younger than his age. He told us that one of the members he took on four years ago thought he was nine or something. Kuro is the calmest so he doesn't make a big deal out of it” Koi said 

“Still doesn't help the fact that he does look like a girl sometimes” Rantaro said 

“Koi teases him about that a lot” Torikku said 

“Himiko~ wake up” Koi called as she lightly shook the slumbering girl 

“Nyehh, why?” Himiko yawned 

“You do realize it's my cousin's clothes your wearing and enjoying. Do you like him?” Koi asked 

“Eh??” Himiko was wide awake, blushing again and tried to hide her face under the hood 

“Come on Himi-chan~ do you like my cousin?” Koi asked 

“Stop making Himiko uncomfortable, and don't call her Himi-chan” Tenko said as she stepped between them. Koi got the same sly smile that Kokichi possess 

“I'll be waiting for an answer Himi-chan” Koi said as she skated away, even if she was wearing Tsumugi's outfit, she was still very mobile 

“So, any leads on who decided to attack Kuro?” Rantaro asked Torikku, he clenched his fist a bit. That's right, Shuichi almost forgot, Kuro's ambush that had taken place a few weeks ago. 

“None, the jerk refuses to talk. Good thing is that he's not leaving the cell for a while. Bad news is that we don't know how many thugs this 'boss’ controls” Torikku said with a sigh 

“Alright! Next one~ I can't make his hair spikey” Tsumugi said, as she pulled Kuro out. He was dressed in red jeans and a yellow black jacket, he had a hair band that pulled his hair back, his yellow sneakers had small black teeth patterns on it and his hair band had two adornments, one noticeable is a mouth badge with 'EAT’ spelled out on it in black lettering 

“Who is this again?” Kuro asked, he seemed less embarrassed than the other costumes, mostly because this seemed the most casual. He fiddled the hair band a little 

“He's the main character of one of my favorite anime. His coolest ability is scythe like” Tsumugi said, they ignored her strange way of speaking

“Is this the last one?” Kuro asked 

“Yep, that was the last one I have prepared” Tsumugi smiled, Kuro ran off to his room to change into normal clothes again. 

“Did you get it out of your system now Mugi-chan?” Koi asked 

“Mostly, but I feel like I'm embarrassed him enough for today” Tsumugi said with a small smile 

“Go to your room and daydream there Mugi, you can't focus now” Koi said as she dragged Tsumugi to the dorms. Leaving only Kokichi and Torikku there with the others, both snickering at the events that have transpired. 

“So, what was your favorite costume for him?” Kokichi asked, he already took tons of pictures to tease Kuro later

“Erm, he looked cute in the small white outfit with the sword. It kinda matches his personality” Kaede admitted blushing, to be honest, she thought he looked the cutest in Himiko's outfit. 

“I think he looked cute in Himiko's clothes, speaking of which. Himiko, how long are you planning on staying in his clothes?” Torikku asked, Himiko seemed to have snapped out of her dreamy state and started to blush again 

“Nyehh? Their, soft, like a blanket. I'm going to change” Himiko suddenly ran off, her face red and Tenko chased after her, having a little difficulty running in Kirumi's long maid dress. Kokichi merely snickered 

“Well with all the romance manga cliches finished, anyone wanna change back?” Kokichi asked, fiddling with the collar of Shuichi's outfit 

“Agreed” Kaede sighed as she looked at Maki glaring at an inattentive Miu 

Later……

Everyone was back in their original clothes and Kuro was nowhere to be found. Torikku sighed with a worried frown, he decided to call him and see if he's okay. Luckily, Kuro picked up 

“Something wrong Torikku?” Kuro asked in the other line 

“No, just wondering where you are. Don't forget that you are still in danger, even if it might be minor” Torikku said 

“I understand your worry, I am fine right now. I'm actually with Kirigiri and Makoto from the 78th class. They found me on the way to the training grounds, Makoto asked if we could talk and I agreed. I'm by the halls so I don't disturb them right now” Kuro said 

“That's good. Maybe Kirigiri could help, because the more this goes unsolved. It causes me to worry” Torikku said 

“We are in the academy. I won't be leaving for a bit, you can calm your worries for now. I'll be back in about an hour or so” Kuro said 

“Alright, thanks. See you then” Torikku closed his phone with a sigh 

“I never depicted you as showing your worry so much Torikku” Rantaro said as he walked up to him 

“You expected me to act more like Kokichi? Act carefree and secretly worry inside? That's not something I worry about in the school. I'll only hide it in front of strangers. I know you enough to see that you mean no ill will. Kokichi still needs to adjust to that again” Torikku said, despite the fact that he was the oldest, he still felt like he naive in that sense. 

How much did he know about Rantaro Amami? The two have been friends for about a year, Rantaro had several sisters, one is actually friends with Kuro while he was Kyoto. Wait, that raised another question. During Kuro's time in Kyoto, he mentioned that Kakusu and him were working on a murder hidden as suicide case. The strange thing is that the body and case originated in Tokyo where Aokigahara was actually located. Why would the case enter Kyoto? Torikku shook his head, that was a question for another day. 

“I understand, you are worried. Kokichi is more weary since he was younger, the younger ones are the ones that get affected the most” Rantaro said, Torikku lightly breathed in response

“True” the two were interrupted when Kokichi decided to pop his head in 

“Rantaro-chan, bro, what are you two talking about?” Kokichi asked, masking it was simple mischief, but Torikku could hear the small worry and suspicion in his voice 

“Just relatives. You do remember that Kuro was friends with one of his sister's in Kyoto right?” Torikku asked, all of them were good at spotting liars, Kokichi and himself are the best. He wasn't lying to him, so he wouldn't tell. He's just excluding information 

“You mean Wendy? Yeah if course!” Kokichi placed his hands behind his head and smiled at them, he walked over to them and stood right beside Torikku 

“So~ what are we gonna do?” Kokichi asked, this honestly caught them both off guard a little

“About what?” Rantaro asked, despite the whirling mystery around their family, Rantaro can't help but wonder on what's going on with them. Guess it's the natural adventurer in him.

“About the case of Kuro, we can't just let an incident like that slide. Especially since I heard bro here blew up at the police station” Kokichi said, he lightly glared at his older brother 

“Yes, that's something I wanted to talk about. Kuro is currently occupied with Kirigiri and Makoto at the moment. We can talk without hurting his feelings or feeling like we're acting like he's defenseless” Torikku said, Kuro was always proud of his skills, he was just kind enough and humble not to flaunt and brag about it. Still, he felt ever so slightly insulted if he's seems like the one who needs protecting. He knows his limits afterall. 

“Alright, what's the plan? Rantaro can help us too” Kokichi smiled, the both of them smiled back at him

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Finalas are over! I am happy. 
> 
> I'll probably be post a tad more since I have more time. Hope you enjoyed and have a great day. 
> 
> P.S comments what you think were the animes I referenced in this fic.


End file.
